dablockfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Dance (Chris Montez song)
"Let's Dance" is a 1962 hit-single by Chris Montez, written and produced by Jim Lee.[1] It went to #4 on the[https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] chart in the U.S., and to No. 2 in the UK Singles Chart. In 1973 it was coupled as an "oldie" with the Shirelles "Will You Love Me Tomorrow" and released in Europe where it was a huge hit the first time in 1962. Based on radio play demand for "Let's Dance" the record company, London Records, quicklyREMOVED the Shirelles cut replacing it with the original flip side "You're the One". The recording went on to reach the top five for a second time, then 11 years later, in both Britain and Germany. The personnel on the original recording included Joel Hill on guitar, Ray Johnson on organ, Ray Pohlman on bass and Jesse Sailes on drums. This tune was also featured in the 1978 comedy film, National Lampoon's Animal House starring John Belushi. It was also the title track of and album by Chris Montez released in 1972 by CBS. In Tina Turner's 1988 Live in Europe album/CD, Tina sings a duet with David Bowie wherein they sing the first 2 verses of the "Let's Dance" written by Jim Lee and performed by Chris Montez, then segue into the last section of Bowie's song "Let's Dance". Slade version |} "Let's Dance" is rock band Slade's last single from 1988. The single was only released in the UK. The song was originally covered in 1985 and appeared on the Crackers – The Christmas Party Album the same year. The track was eventually released as a single after being dropped from RCA Records. The band released two singles before on their own label You Boyz Make Big Noize and We Won't Give In. Both were commercial failures. This single also suffered the same fate.[2] No promotionHELPED the single as the group would not tour. There was no promotional video or performances on TV either. The single featured a basic artwork design and as a b-side, included a 1975 album track Standing on the Corner, originally from Slade in Flame.[3] The group would not release another single or album until 1991 although Merry Xmas Everybody would be re-released in 1989 and fail to chart.[4] The b-side of the single "Standing on the Corner" was taken from the 1974 album "Slade in Flame". For the CD, two extra tracks were added, "Far Far Away" and "How Does It Feel". Both were also from "Slade in Flame", both being the only two singles from the album. Release In 1989, Noddy Holder was interviewed for the Slade fan club about the single "We thought it was a good track. We'd pondered over a few different songs, but we decided that 'Let's Dance' stood a good chance of getting some airplay around that time because when we didn't release a single the year before, all the jocks wanted to know why. So we decided to put the record out, hoping it would get the plays, but it wasn't the case. Only the commercial stations like Piccadilly and some of the others played it regularly, but without Radio One, you're sunk."[5] In a January 1989 interview for Guitarist Magazine, Dave Hill was asked if the record company had released Merry Xmas Everybody again, where Hill replied "It will be - we don't tend to control it, it just comes out anyway... we've actually recorded a version of Chris Montez' Let's Dance. We just did a rock version of it for a laugh, and thought we'd stick it out. But of course Merry Xmas Everybody is always inCOMPETITIONwith whatever we bring out, so we're just doing that because we've got nothing better to do as we're not performing or anything."[6] Upon release, the single was reviewed on the Radio One programme "Singled Out". Those who reviewed the single were producersSTOCK, Aitken and Waterman. All three were said to have been reminiscing about the band with radio DJ Mike Read, stating what a great band they were. Mike Stock commented that Noddy Holder was the greatest pure rock 'n' roll singer since John Lennon.[7][8] According to the fan club magazine of late 1988, the song was hastily picked and rushed out as a single at the last minute, hence being a track taken from the 1985 "Crackers" album whilst other previously available material was used as b-sides.[9] Promotion No music video was created for the single and no mimed TV appearances were performed. Due to Slade's lack of touring, recording and general activity at the time, the single had limited chances of commercial success. Formats ;7" Single #"Let's Dance (1988 Remix)" - 2:40 #"Standing on the Corner" - 4:54 ;CD Single #"Let's Dance (1988 Remix)" - 2:40 #"Far Far Away" - 3:37 #"How Does It Feel" - 5:55 #"Standing on the Corner" - 4:54 Personnel *Noddy Holder: Lead vocals and guitar *Jim Lea: Bass guitar, synthesizer and backing vocals *Dave Hill: Lead guitar and backing vocals *Don Powell: Drums Additional personnel *Producer on "Let's Dance (1988 Remix)" - Jim Lea for Perseverance Ltd. *Writer of "Let's Dance" - Jim Lee *Producer on "Standing on the Corner" - Chas Chandler *Writers of "Standing on the Corner" - Noddy Holder; Jim Lea *Producer on "Far Far Away" - Chas Chandler *Writers of "Far Far Away" - Noddy Holder; Jim Lea *Producer on "How Does It Feel" - Chas Chandler *Writers of "How Does It Feel" - Noddy Holder; Jim Lea Famous covers *The Beatles recorded the song as the Beat Brothers with Tony Sheridan in 1961, although it was not released in the UK until 1967, on the album "The Beatles' First". *Juice Newton covered the song in her album "Can't Wait All Night" *The song was covered by the Ramones in 1976 on their self-titled debut album. *In 1977, it was covered by Marc Bolan and T-Rex on the TV show, Marc. *The song was also covered by the Silicon Teens on their debut 1980 album Music For Parties. *British glam rock band Mud on their 1982 album Mud featuring Les Gray. *A recording by the Cockroaches featured in the film "The Crossing" (1990). *British Rock band Status Quo covered it on the Anniversary Waltz Part 1 *Swedish pop group Ola & the Janglers had a big hit with "Let's Dance" in 1968. Pop culture In 2013, the original Chris Montez recording was used as a jingle for a TV commercial for DSW Shoe Warehouse. Category:1962 singles